Where We Go From Here
by heart2handgun
Summary: Normal High Schoolers? Of course not! Kayt is pulled into the middle of Randy and Stacy's relationship. One thing leads to another and all hell breaks loose. Chapter 6 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Where We Go From Here

**Author: **Lysi a.k.a. Heart2Handgun

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Romance, Drama

**Pairings:** none

**Summary: **Normal High Schoolers? Of course not! Kayt is pulled into the middle of Randy and Stacy's relationship. One thing leads to another and all hell breaks loose.

**Disclaimer:** I own Kaytlyn.

**Author's Note:** Ah ha! Another story. I know, I really should work on my other bagillion stories, but this one needs to be started. My friend LOVES it 'cuz she's read it out of the notebook in French Class lol

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Pink Looks Good On Ya"

* * *

"Baby, I wanna go inside." Randy slides the pink backpack off of his shoulder and hands it to her. "Aren't you gunna come with me?"

"No, I wanna stay outside and hang out with my friends before school starts." Stacy sticks her bottom lip out into a pout as Randy shakes his head at the leggy blonde. "Stace, you're a big girl. You can walk inside alone, it won't kill your ego."

"Fine." She leans over and pulls Randy into a hard kiss. When they pull apart, she walks out of the group circle, bumping into Kaytlyn on purpose.

Kaytlyn turns around and watches Stacy walk away with her nose up in the air. "Bitch." Stacy puts her hand up and flips her off with her manicured middle finger as she continues into the school. Kayt lets out a groan as she leans back against her brother, John's, SUV.

"Kayt, don't let hre get to you. She's a whore, no offense Randy."

Kayt looks next to her at her best friend, Maria Kannelis, who's also leaning against John's SUV. "Don't worry. I don't take offense to it, since that's what she is." Kaytlyn smiles over at Ria as her brother whispers something into Randy's ear. "This weekend, there's a party at my house and I want you two to come. It's only juniors and seniors."

"I am, and Kayt will be there, don't worry. I'll drag her if I have to."

"Good, that settles it." The 8:07 bell rings, as Kaytlyn reaches into the backseat of her brother's car and grabs hers and Ria's backpacks. She hands Maria her backpack as the four start to walk across the parking lot towards the school. Randy pulls Kaytlyn back with him as he whispers into her ear, as they stand in the hallway across from the cafeteria. "Stacy won't be there. She's leaving Thursday night until Monday, so I get you all to myself."

"I'm really liking that idea." Randy smirks and leans down kissing her softly before walking down the hall away from her.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Randy?"

"Just friends--" A smirk makes its way across Kaytlyn's lips. "--with benefits."

"How long has that been going on? I see you make googly eyes at each other all the time."

"About two weeks."

Flashback

_"Randy, John isn't home." _

_"Yeah, I know. I just saw him at work. I wanted to talk to you...alone." Kayt rolls her eyes as she steps out of the way and opens the door for Randy to walk in, which he does. She shuts the door and walks into the family room, with Randy walking right behind her. Kayt sits on the couch as Randy takes a seat next to her. _

_"Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Stacy today?"_

_"She's hanging out with her cheerleading friends, instead of me. But I'm not complaining."_

_"Don't you have football practice today?"_

_"Aren't you just making excuses of why I shouldn't be here?" Kayt shakes her head with a smile on her face. Randy wraps an arm around her shoulders, as she scoots a little closer to him, "There are times I wish I wasn't dating Stacy." She looks up at him with her eyebrow raised. "That way I wouldn't have a problem liking someone other than her."_

_"And who would that be?"_

_Randy shakes his head with a smile on his face. "I'm not tellin'. You know her pretty well, and it wouldn't be good if it got out." _

_"But Randall Keith, I'm supposed to be your best friend."_

_"And you are, Kaytlyn Jeanne, but I'm keeping this away from your huge mouth."_

_"Well, I'm gunna pull a Stacy move and walk out of the room in a huff." She smiles and walks out of the living room, as Randy smirks and follows her into the kitchen._

_He sees her leaning back against the counter with a smile on her face. Randy smiles and rubs his chin slowly at her outfit, a tight black spaghetti strap tank top, tied up above her pierced belly button as well as a pair of red short shorts. _

_Randy walks over to her as he leans down, placing his lips next to her ear. "I won't tell you who I like, but I can definately show you." He leans back, placing his head right in front of hers, before slowly capturing her lips in a heated lip lock in the middle of the kitchen._

_When Randy slowly pulls back from her lips, she smiles up at him as she tries to catch her breath. "I don't think I caught that." Randy smirks and pulls her in for another long kiss, as he plays with the top of her gym shorts. Kayt slips her fingers into his belt loops, holding him close to her._

_"Kaytlyn, we're home!" Without any other word, John and her little brother and sister, Cody and Kayla, walk into the kitchen. "Hey Randy, you better be having a really private conversation with my sister." _

_Kayt pushes Randy back a little bit, but smiling at him. She looks around Randy and sees John leaning against the fridge, with his arms across his chest. "It was really important." _

_Randy nods and turns to face John. "Pink looks good on ya, Orton." Randy quickly wipes at his lips to get off Kayt's lip gloss. "Time to tell me what's goin' on." _

End Flashback

"So how was tellin' your brother you were makin' out with his best friend?"

"Not too well. After Rnady left, he pulled the 'don't go out with my best friend' bullshit, cuz he thinks it screws up the friendship." Kayt leans back in her chair in their study booth in the library. "Has it screwed up our friendship since you're dating my brother?"

"No, we actually get to hang out more becuase of it. I'll talk to him, don't worry." Kayt nods and goes back to doing her AP History homework.

"Well, look who I found, John." Kaytlyn looks up from her work and sees Randy and John standing in the doorway. They walk in, as John sits next to Ria and Randy takes a seat on Kayt's desk. "Well, Ria, since I bet you've heard, what do you think about Kayt and Randy?"

"Honestly, I see no problem with it. She has every right to date whoever she wants, and if it's your best friend, shit happens."

"But Ri, you have no idea how this will affect my friendship with Randy."

"Yeah, no affect. Have you not thought about this, thoroughly? I'm best friends with your sister, and nothing has been messed up."

"What I'm most worried about is Stacy's vicious side. Now, sis, don't get me wrong. I know you won't take shit from her, and you could take her, but just watch out."

"John, don't worry. That bitch lays one hand on me and her skanky ass is done for."

"Randy, what's your say on that."

Randy leans back against the wall as Kaytlyn leans back against the desk. "To be quite honest, Stacy's a whore, and I know it. I should break up with her, but I can't, just yet. And I figure she's never here and she's only going out with me to be the most popular girl in school, so I don't care."

"Just don't hurt my sis, Orton."

"You know I wouldn't." Randy pulls Kayt back against him as he wraps his arm around her.

She smiles over at Maria as Ria works on her chemistry homework. "Is Stacy gunna be at this party Friday?" Ria looks up from her homework to Randy.

"No, she's off to Philidelphia Thrusday for a cheer competition."

"Which makes me a happy girl." Lyn smiles over at Ria as John shakes his head. "I don't wanna hear it, you. You get to hang out with Ria in public all the time, and I don't get to be with Randy 'cuz of the gossip queens of this school."

"Pretty soon, Lyn, pretty soon." He rubs her side as she smiles back at him.

"How are you gunna break up with Stacy? And when?"

"Soon as possible. I don't wanna do the whole dinner break up thing, 'cuz why do I wanna waste money on her when I can be spoiling Lyn."

Kayt smiles and rolls her eyes as John watches the two closely. The bell to signify the end of F block rings as the 4 get out of their seats. John and Maria walk out of the booth and into the library as they leave for their next classes. Lyn turns around, facing Randy with a smile on her face. "Have fun in weightlifting."

"Have fun in Creative Writing. Make me the main character in today's story."

"There's a possibility I will. Just change the name and keep the amazing looks." Randy goes to say something as she just smiles up at him. "Don't worry. I won't say anything to Stacy since she's in my class and all. And I'll try not to laugh when she reads her poem from last night outloud, cuz it's probably about cheerleading again." Randy smiles and shakes his head, as he leans down and kisses her softly and quickly, before following her out of the booth.

* * *

**Chapter Done.**

Whatcha think, guys? Good, suck, etc?

Lemme know. Chapter 2 will be up soon XD

-Lys aka Heart2Handgun


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:** Kayt/Randy/Stacy  
**Author's Note: **Chapitre 2 for y'all (French and Southern lol)  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Kayt and anything you don't recognize

**Thank You's:  
**_Legend Killer Part 2: _I have a feeling you'll think it's more interesting soon (You Need to Update There Goes My Life XD)  
_Rose Hardy 101: _Here's more XD Hope you like it  
_Kentuckygirl4039:_ You'll see soon when the 'hell breaks loose'  
Little-Miss-Rachel: Oooh hun.. I have yet to show you this chapter.. Just wait 'til you see it XD Or wait til we get more into this story XD You'll love me lol  
_XtremeAngel:_ I updated this story, you need to update FInd Your Way Back, lol, You give me so many compliments, and you deserve just as many as you give me XD

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****Irresistable**

* * *

"So are you excited about tonight?"

Kaytlyn shrugs and takes out her stud earrings she wore to school earlier in the day. "Kinda. It's just another party."

"It's your boyfriend's party, at your boyfriend's house, with your boyfriend's bedroom right upstairs. What isn't there to be excited about?"

"I don't know. I'm nervous about what the school is gunna say or think, since Randy's "dating" Stacy."

"What happened to my best friend, who never cared about what others thought." Kayt shrugs and sits up on the counter, waiting for what Maria has to say next. "And who cares, anyways? Hoebag won't be there tonight, so you have Mr. Orton all to yourself." Maria smiles in the mirror to Kay she she fixes her light pink off the shoulder top, that says "Boys Come and Go" across the chest.

Kayt smiles slightly, as well as rolls her eyes. She pulls down on her camo spaghetti strap tank top, and looks at the back in the mirror. "Ria, do you like this top?" She watches Ria smile and nod her head. "Me too, it makes my boobs like huge."

"They already are, dumbass. You aren't a D cup for nothin'."

"You're gifted too." Maria smiles and nods, as the girls break out into laughter in Kaytlyn's bathroom, as music can be heard blasting from Kayt's room. "What jeans should I wear? Dark blue with dark green trim or medium blue with rips?"

"Rips. They're hott, Kayt." She smirks as she slips off her sweatpants, and then pulls on her jeans.

"My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas starts to play, as Kayt picks her phone up off of the counter, as Ria pauses the cd player. "Hey you, whatcha doin'?"

"Hangin' with John, before you two get here. Which will be when?"

"Not too sure. We just changed, so probably 45 minutes."

"You are aware it starts in 15, right?"

"Uh huh, but you do want us to look good, so we're gunna be a little late." Ria smiles over at Kaytlyn, who just shrugs. "And it's always better to be a little late."

"Yeah, but I'll be waiting."

"Well you can wait a little longer."

Maria pushes her down on the closed toilet seat, as she starts to work on her make up. "We want you girls here as soon as possible."

"Then tell Maria to hurry up on my make up. My hair will take about 2 seconds, since it's already braided. I just need to take them out, and then clip the front back. And then I have to fix her hair and do her make up."

"Well, I miss you and we can't wait 'til you get here."

"I'll see you soon, cuz I gotta go. Ria's gunna mess up my make-up."

"Okay, bye babe." She smiles and clicks her phone shut, before tossing it on the counter, as Maria turns the music back on.

* * *

"Took you long enough."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Kayt smiles up at Randy as he wraps his arms around her waist, smiling back down at her. "Plus, we took less time than expected."

"Ooh, for me?" Lyn rolls her eyes as she takes his hand and drags him into the kitchen. She reaches onto the counter and grabs a soda from it.

Randy pulls her out back into the back room, which has a "No Entrance" sign on the door. He flips on the light switch as she walks over to the couch, and takes a seat. Randy walks over and sits next to her, as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

She rests her head back against his chest. "It's gettin' a little crazy out there, Rands."

"Yeah, but they all know I'd kick their asses if they break anything." Randy sits straight up on the couch, holding her upwright, a little away from him.

He leans over and captures her lips in a soft kiss, which slowly becomes passionate. Randy's hands roam over the top of her jeans and the bottom of her tank top, as he lays her back a little bit.

She pulls away from his lips, as she looks up at him, hazel eyes locking with baby blue. Kayt slightly shakes her head, as Randy nods. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's my choice. This is just weird cuz my brother could come in here at any moment."

"I understand, don't worry." He leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips. "Don't think I brought you in here for that reason. I respect you more than that, Lyn. It's just one thing led to another, and that's what my mind thinks of."

Kayt smiles and takes his hand into hers and rests them between the two on the couch. "My boy's a sex fiend, eh?"

He smiles and shrugs a little as she smiles and shrugs. Kayt leans over and kisses his cheek, before leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Are you purposely making this hard for me, Lyn?"

She flashes him a smile and nods. "It's fun to watch you squirm." Randy puts on a cute little pout, as Kayt smiles and shakes her head. She stands up from the couch, with a smile still on her face.

Randy gets up after her, as she starts to run around the spacious back room. When she reaches the pool table, she squats down and crawls underneath it. Randy leans down on the side, as she does the same across from him, but a little lower so he has a good shot of her chest. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, giving Randy a seductive look.

He smiles and nods as he starts walking around the pool table towards her, but she walks the same direction he is, so she's walking away from him. "Uh uh. You just want me for sex."

She smiles at him as she turns her back to him. "No, you're better than all of those Barbie wannabes. And I only have sex right away with stupid girls who can't carry on a conversation, cuz that way they don't have to talk."

"So, what catagory would that leave me under? Stupid girl, or girl who can carry on conversations?"

He runs up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Sex could definately be fun, but you have brains. And I find that very attractive. It pushed your sexiness up about 10 notches."

Kayt rolls her eyes as she places her hands over his, with her back to him. "How many notches until I'm irresistable."

"One, and that's if you come dance with me."

"Well, let's go. I wanna be irresistable." She smirks and grabs him by the hand and pulls him by the hand out of the back room into the living room.

He stops in the middle of the crowded room, as she starts grinding with him in the middle of the large living room, with the music blasting. He turns her around, and keeps one hand on her side as the other moves to her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

She looks up into his eyes and licks her lips as she tucks her hair back behind her ear. Randy smiles down at her as he slips his hand up the back of her tank top. She raises an eyebrow at him as he smiles in return. He leans down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss in the middle of the living room/ dance floor.

Kayt slips her arms around his neck as he lifts her up in the air. She wraps her legs around his waist. She smiles when they slowly pull apart, as she rests her forehead against his. "Want to go up to my room to hang, Lyn?"

She nods slowly. "Yeah, I need to get away from all of this." She hops down and grabs his hand as she pushes through the crowd that fills up the living room. They walk up the stair case and down the hall to Randy's room, which is at the end of the hall. Kayt opens the door and walks in with Randy right behind her. He shuts the door as Kayt walks over to the bed and lays down on the right side. He smirks and walks over and lays down next to her, on his side, so he can face her.

"You okay?" She smiles and nods over at him, as he strokes the side of her face. "You're hot. Want a drink?"

"Sure." She watches him get up and walk over to the mini fridge in the corner of his room and grabs two cans of soda. He hands her one and keeps the other for himself, as they both open their drinks. "It was so hot down there."

"Yeah, and you didn't help that problem any." She smiles a little bit and rolls her eyes. "Why can't we have a Stacy-free weekend, more often?"

"Well, we could, if you ever dump the skank. And then with all of the holidays comin' up, we can spend them together, and not worry about her."

Randy smiles and leans over, giving her a soft and quick kiss. "I love the way you think, Lyn." She pushes him onto his back, as she scoots over and rests her head on his chest. "I'm gunna do it, babe. I promise you, the day she back, the first time I see her, it's done."

"You dont have to because of me, Rands."

"How many guys do you think she's screwed around with since being in Philly? How many times do you think she's cheated on me, since I got together with her? And it's not like I'm blind to it. I just have other things in front of me." Randy rubs his hands up and down her back, as she closes her eyes, smiling. "I have you, and she has the entire population of Boston High." She rests her arm over his stomach, as she turns on her stomach, with her head still on his chest. "Monday. I'll be all yours, Lyn."

She traces his chest with her finger, while smiling up at him. He leans down and kisses her forehead softly, before moving his hand up and stroking her hair. "I'm not pressuring you into this, just so you know."

Randy goes to answer, as you can hear something shatter downstairs. Kayt sits up as Randy jumps off of his bed and starts to run out of the room. He turns back to Kaytlyn with a smile on his face. "I know, babe, but I want, no I need to do this." She smiles at him, and gets off of the bed, and follows him out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter Done.**

I hope you guys like this story so far. Just wait til everything starts 'goin' down' lol. 5 reviews is really good for me for a first chapter XD SO THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Y'all are amazing XD

Just wait for the drama.. Stacy/Randy fans might hate me for it lol.. If you can't tell from this chapter, I don't really like Stacy Keibler. I think she's great on Dancing with the Stars, and I wish her luck on that, but I don't like her in the WWE..

And what do y'all think of that kiss between Cena and Maria on RAW. I love both of them, and I think they'd be adorable together, so I have no true problem

-Lys

02/07/06  
(I'm gunna start dating them so I know when I've posted each chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings:** Stacy/Randy/Kayt  
**Author's Note: **chapter 3 for you guys  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Kaytlyn..**  
Thank You's:  
**_Little-Miss-Rachel:_ Hehe..I think you'll like this chapter, hun XD  
_XtremeAngel:_ HA! I have kept one chapter from you lol.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****"Your Sure?"**

* * *

"Hey you." Kayt looks up from her locker to see Randy standing next to her, leaning up against the locker next to hers.

"Hey to you, too." She smiles up at him as she pulls out her AP World History textbook as well as binder and notebook.

Randy reaches over and takes her books for her, with a smile on his face. "A guy never lets his girl carry her books."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Randy grins and shrugs as Kaytlyn shuts her locker. They start to walk down the hall towards her class. "So, where are you going?"

"English. Fun, I know. But then senior privelages take over, and I'm out. Don't worry, I'll be back at 2:33 to get you."

"What about Miss Stacy?"

"Cheerleading practice. And she has 4 hours tomorrow, so I can go to your game." Kaytlyn smiles brightly at him, as she tucks her hair back behind her ear. "I would have gone anyways, to see my soccer star."

"You don't have to drive all the way there for me."

"I want to." Kayt licks her lips a little bit, never once letting her smile fade. "Plus, your brother's makin' me go with him, since he's goin' to watch Maria."

"It was going so good for a second there." She rolls her eyes a little bit. "Until you brought my brother into this." Kayt lets out a small giggle, as they reach her classroom. "I'll meet you out back at 2:33 right?"

"Of course." Randy smiles down at her and gives her a quick peck on the lips. He hands her back her books, as she grins up at him. He winks at her before walking down the hall towards his class.

* * *

"Hey babe."

"Hey." Kayt smiles over at Randy before shutting her car door. He leans over and kisses her softly before starting his convertible up. She smiles over at him before putting on her seatbelt and leaning back against the door.

Randy smirks over at her before driving away from the school. As soon as they leave the parking lot, Randy reaches over and grabs her hand. He pulls it up to his lips and plants a soft kiss on her knuckles, causing her to smile sweetly over at him. "How was school?"

"Sucked, like usual. Crapload of homework that I don't care about right now, 'cuz I'm with you."

Randy motions for her to come over to where he is, which she does. He lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her. She smiles up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. "I was thinking --only if you want -- we can head back to my house and hang out. No one's home."

A smirk crosses Randy's lips as Kayt raises her eyebrow slightly. "I have a feelin' I'm gunna like this hangin' out."

* * *

Kayt stops Randy from walking up the driveway, as she jumps onto his back. He grabs onto her legs as she wraps her arms around his neck, and rests her chin on his shoulder next to his ear. She whispers something into his ear, which causes him to smirk and run up the driveway with her still on his back.

He runs up the front steps, as she reaches over and opens the front door, as Randy pushes the door open, and closes it when they walk through. Randy stands in front of the couch, with his back to it. Kayt lets go of his neck and falls back onto the couch, as Randy takes a seat next to her. She lays her legs across his lap as he leans over and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Randy tries to pull back, as Kaytlyn slips her hand onto the back of his head, keeping his lips right where they are.

His cellphone goes off, as she slowly pulls away, but wraps her arm around his neck, and rests her head against the front of his shoulder. Randy reaches into the front pocket of his jeans and pulls out his cell phone. He looks at the caller ID and rolls his eyes before opening it and putting it to his ear. "Hey John."

"Hey man. Listen, Ria wanted me to ask you and my little sis if you guys wanted to meet us to hang out later tonight." Randy looks in front of him on the couch and sees Kaut giving him seductive looks.

She places her hand on Randy's thigh, and smirks over at him, as she rubs her hand up and down over his jeans. "Yeah what time?"

"Around 7. Grab some food, watch a movie back at mine and Kayt's house.

Kayt stands up and starts dancing around a little bit in front of Randy. She takes a seat on his lap, straddling it, as she runs her hands up and down his abs underneath his shirt. "Sounds good. Uhm, well, I'm gunna let you go now, Cena-- bye." Randy spits out really fast, trying to get rid of John on the phone.

"Randy, what's going on there?"

"Nothin' man. I gotta go, talk to you later. Bye." Randy clicks the phone shut and tosses it onto the couch. He stands up with Kayt wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He jets up the stairs with her and kicks open the door to his bedroom.

Once inside, he kicks the door shut behind them. Randy walks over to the bed and lays her down on it, as he lays above her, both with huge smiles on their faces.

Randy slowly slips her tank top off, before crashing his lips down onto hers. He slips his tongue into her mouth, and starts a tongue tango, as she plays with his belt, and slowly gets it undone. She pulls it out of the loops, and tosses it onto the floor next to the bed.

Randy pulls away for a second, and looks down into her eyes, with a small smile across his lips. "You sure about this?"

She tries her best to gain back her breath, as she watches Randy intently. She slowly nods, as she locks her hazel orbs with his baby blues. "Yeah."

Randys smile gets larger as he starts to unbutton her jeans. And until about an hour before they were supposed to meet her brother and Maria, Randy showed Kaytlyn everything she missed out on at the party a week ago.

* * *

**Chapter Done.**

There it is. Hope y'all like it. I'm losing readers, so I hope y'all start to read it again XD and review too, please

Lys aka Heart2Handgun  
2/11/06


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings:** Stacy/Randy/Kayt  
**Author's Note: **HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA RACHEL, I LOVE YOU. YOU MADE MY NIGHT.. HELL, MY ENTIRE WEEK XD. BYE BYE STACY 'ALIEN' KIEBLER! anywho.. It's kinda a little dirty in this chapter. nothing too bad, but just a fair warning  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Kaytlyn..**  
Thank You's:  
**_Little-Miss-Rachel:_ Chapter Five.. Gotta wait til I actually write it out, hun. lol. I love Kayt too lol. Wait til she turns into me, then it'll be funny, 'cuz we all know how much of a smart ass I am lol.  
_XtremeAngel:_ hmm.. drama.. in one of my stories? No!.. looks around the room maybe there's.. a little lol

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****After C Block**

* * *

"John, lookie what I found. A couple hott beach babes." Maria and Kaytlyn stop walking as they turn around to face them. Kayt smiles over at Randy as that imfamous smirk crosses his lips. "Lookin' fine, ladies."

"Well, thank you, Randy." Maria smiles over at Randy before walking over to her boyfriend.

Randy walks over to Kayt and wraps his arm around her, with that huge grin still on his face. "Why do you girls choose the weirdest outfits for soccer?"

As tradition, before every soccer game, the girls choose a theme for the day. "Well, we were gunna choose skank, but the cheerleaders have that one covered every day. Plus, I though you wouldn't mind short shorts, a wife beater and a bikini top."

"Honestly, I'd rather just the bikini, but that is a little against school rule." Kayt rolls her eyes as they walk down the hall. "But you do look hott no matter what."

"Thanks hunnie."

"Anything for my favorite girl."

Her smile brightens as he reacher over and takes her books from her. "So you guys are being boring and just wearin' dress shirts and ties I see."

"Yeah. We don't exactly have bodies to die for like you girls."

"I beg to differ." She looks up at Randy with a huge smile on her face, as he raises his eyebrow. "I'm just sayin', what's under that shirt and those pants. Mmm, to die for." Randy holds her books in one hand, and spins her around with the other. "I wouldn't mind another introduction."

"Well, maybe we can, pretty soon." Kayt tucks her hair back behind her ear with a seductive smile on her face. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "Meet me at the end of Patten wing at the end of C Block for some fun."

She looks up into his eyes and sees them watching her every move. She purses her lips together as a small smile navigates across them. "I will."

* * *

Kayt is sitting in her American History class watching the clock. She leans back in her seat and rests her head against the wall. Since her last name starts with 'C', she had the first seat in first row next to the wall. Maria, who sits next to her, taps her on the shoulder. "Are you going to meet Randy."

"Yeah, it about three minutes." She whispers back before smiling over at her. "Time's like standing still."

"C block end in two minutes, Kaytie."

"I know." She turns back all the way and continues to take notes. She shoots a couple of glances up at the clock as she does.

"Miss Cena." Kayt looks up at her history teacher, Ms. Ronan. "What's up with you today? You've been staring at the clock for the last 10 minutes."

"Sorry."

"You do know, staring at the clock won't make this class end any sooner. You still have 43 minutes."

"I know." The bell to signify the end of C block rings."May I go to the bathroom?"

"I guess." She smiles and grabs her purse off of her desk. Ria smiles up at her as she walks to the front of the class and grabs the wooden pass, before walking out of the room.

She tosses the pass into her purse as she continues down B hall, before taking the stairs to the right in front of the stairs leading to G wing. She follows them down both flights to lower G and takes a right at the bottom.

Kayt walks through the crowd piled into lower G hall, and takes the stairs that lead into T wing. She takes a left in front of the weight room and heads down to the end of the hall.

She looks around for a second for Randy, as she's suddenly pulled into the boy's lockerroom. She looks up and sees Randy smiling down at her. "I'm glad you came." A split second later, her lips are covered with his in a heated lip lock.

He leans her up against the tiled wall, as she lifts herself up and wraps her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

He moves the crotch of her shorts over a little bit. After a few seconds she giggles and smiles against his lips.

* * *

Kayt walks back into the classroom as she tries to hide her smile. "Miss Cena. We missed you."

"Sorry. I was helping a friend open her locker. She got her bookstrap stuck." Kayt places the pass back on the table before returning to her seat.

On her way to her seat, Maria slips her a small note. _Have fun with Randy?_

She looks up from the note with a smile on her face. _Please don't tell my brother about that._

Kayt hands the slip back to Ria. She reads it and nods. _Don't worry. Your sex-in-school secret is safe with me. _

_It wasn't sec. Maybe just his fingers doing the work today. Since I know I didn't miss anything important, can I copy your notes tonight?_ Kayt casually tosses the paper back onto Ria's desk.

A few seconds later, the note reappears on her desk. _Of course._ Kayt smiles before writing down the rest of today's notes.

* * *

"Great game, girls."

Kayt smiles over at John before squirting water over her sweat covered face. "Thanks, babe." Maria says before taking a sip from her water bottle.

"How 'bout a game celebration at Tasty's. My treat."

"Sounds good. Sure you wanna do that, Rans? 'Cuz Ria and I are _starving_."

"Babe, don't worry about it." She smiles up at him before he leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Kaytie and Randy get into Randy's convertible as John and Ria get in John's SUV. "You looked great out there, Lyn."

"Thanks hun. I'm so tired."

"You look exhausted. After we grab some food, I'll give you a ride home." She goes to say something as he shakes his head. "We can hang out after my game tomorrow." She smiles and nods before leaning forward and turning the radio up.

* * *

"Did you girls win?" Kayt looks up at Cynthia and Bobby, the owners of Tasty's, a small restaurant by their houses.

"Of course, we whooped 'em. 12-4." Kayt smirks before leaning against the counter.

"And Miss Kaytie over there scored 6 goals. You guys'll have another newspaper cut-out to put up."

Kayt ducks her head into Randy's chest as he wraps his arm around her. "The usual tonight?" Ria smiles and nods as they walk over to their usual table in the corner.

Kayt rests her head on Randy's shoulder as they wait for their food. "So, what time are we gunna meet tomorrow, Ria?"

"Around 1:30, since it starts at 2. And we'll probably meet up with Lil and Mel. Plus we need good seats to cheer our boys on." The girls smile at each other as Randy gives Kayt a kiss on her temple.

* * *

**Chapter Done.**

Well, there it is. I bet my review from Rachel will be how much she can't wait until the next chapter lol

Only she knows what's gunna happen in the next chapter. It's gunna be a surprise to everyone else heh.

Don't forget to review XD

-Lys aka H2H  
2.23.06


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings:** Stacy/Randy/Kayt  
**Author's Note: **here's number five  
**Dedication:** To Rachel.. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for :)  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Kaytlyn..**  
Thank You's:  
**_Little-Miss-Rachel:_ so totally bad lol. yeah, your life can never get any better without Randy in it  
_RoseHardy101: _thanks for the review.. here's more XD

* * *

**Chapter Five  
****"About a Month"**

* * *

"Ria!" Kaytie runs over to Maria, who's sitting near the bottom of the bleachers waiting for her.

"Hey girlie. So I never got to ask you---" Kayt raises her eyebrow as she takes a seat next to her. "How was Orton yesterday?"

She looks over at Ria and smiles brightly. "Little finger job got me through the day, ya know?" The two girls start giggling as two of their friends, Melina Perez and Lilian Garcia join them. "Hey girls."

"Hey. Mind if we join you two?"

"Not at all." Ria smiles as they both take seats on the bench next to her. "How's Dave today, Lil?"

"Clueless about what that whore is doing to him."

Kayt leans forward and looks to the side, so she can see all three of the girls on the bench. "Let me guess, Candice Michelle?" Lilian nods as Kaytie rolls her eyes. "Don't worry Lil. Those cheerleading skanks are gunna be done with, once and for all."

"That's what you think." The four girls looks over Kayt's shoulder and see Trish Stratus standing there. "Don't get me wrong. I wanna see them all get taken down as well, but you know cheerleaders." Trish takes a seat next to Kaytie. "They try their damnest to get what they want at all times, and they won't stop until they get it."

"Well, if they mess with any of us enough to honestly piss me off--" Kayt smirks and shakes her head. "--I can and will destroy them."

"I don't doubt that. But just watch out."

Kayt tries to figure out what Trish meant by that, before turning her attention back to the field. She grabs Ria's hand as they run down the steps of the bleachers and over to the fence gate. "So I hear number 38's a wicked hottie." Kaytie says with a smile on her face, as she looks out of the corner of her eye for Randy's reaction.

"As well as number 42. I'd take a piece of that ass."

"I personally think that Orton fellow's pretty hott." Randy turns around with a smile on his face.

He walks over to the gate and stands in front of the two girls. "Hey babe. Johnny, Ria's over here." John smirks and walks over to them as well, before moving a little away from Randy and Kaytie, with Maria. Randy leans forward and gives Kayt a quick kiss on the lips. "Stay right here. I have to go out for the coin toss."

She smiles and nods as she watches Randy pull John away from Maria and then grab Dave Batista's arm.

Ria turns to Kaytie with a huge smile on her face., which slowly fades as she looks over Kayt's shoulder. "Bitch squad is eyeing you down."

Kaytlyn turns around to see Stacy, Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson, a.k.a. the Bitch Squad, watching her closely and whispering to each other. "Shit happens."

Kayt smirks before turning back to the game. "North Boston has won the toss and chosen to kick off."

Randy runs back over to the side with John and Dave, but heads straight for Kaytie. "Meet me at the back door to the guy's locker room about 20 minutes after the game."

She smirks and nods before watching John pull Randy away from her. Maria interlocks her arm in Kayt's as they walk down towards the consession stand. On the way, Stacy reaches over the gate and grabs Kaytie's arm. Kaytie flips her head in her direction, glaring at her. "What the fuck was that with my boyfriend over there?"

"What's been going on for about a month now." Stacy glares over at her as Kaytie smirks and then looks down at her arm. "Now if you wouldn't mind, be a doll and get your hand off of my arm. Skank isn't my favorite designer."

Stacy growls and lets go of her as Maria and Kaytie walk off towards the consession stand.

* * *

"That might not be good."

"What?" Randy asks as John points down the field to Stacy and Kaytie confronting one another. "Shit. I can't get down there right now."

The guys watch Kaytie and Maria walk away, but Stacy throwing a temper tantrum afterwards. "How much do you wanna bet my little sis told that whore off?"

"I wouldn't bet on it, cuz there's a 99 percent chance that she did.' Randy smirks at Cena as they turn back to the game.

* * *

Kaytie turns away from the door of the guys locker room to see Stacy standing behind her with her arms across her chest. "Can I help you, whore?"

Stacy makes a sour face at her before answering in a childish voice. "This is where I meet Randy after his games!"

Kayt rolls her eyes at Stacy's complaint. "Why don't 'cha cry about it Stacy?"

"You little slut!" With that said, Stacy lunged onto Kaytie and tackled her to the ground, getting in a couple punches by her mouth and chin. Kaytie rolls her over and starts laying in some punches on her face.

Stacy lets out a few screams as Randy, John and Dave run out of the locker room. Randy wraps his arms around Kaytie and pulls her off of Stacy. He wraps his arm around her waist tightly to make sure she doesn't get away. "Randy, let me at the bitch! She attacked me first!"

"Babe, chill."

"What did you just call her, Randall?"

Randy looks down on the ground at Stacy and shakes his head. "Sorry it took me so long to say this, Stace."

Randy lets go of Kaytie as she leans against her brother, who wraps his arm around her shoulders. "What is it, Rans?" He leans down in front of her face with a smirk etched across his own.

"Honestly--" He smiles up at Kaytie before turning back to Stacy. "I think you're a no-good, filthy whore!" He yells out in her face as her jaw drops. Randy stands back up and glares down at Stacy as she lets a few tears fall. He walks over to Kaytie and wraps his arm around her waist. "We're through, Stacy.!" Kayt smirks at Stacy before walking into the lockerroom with Randy, John and Dave."

Randy points to a seat on the bench in front of his locker as he walks over to the first aid kit. "Rans, I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Look at your lip, babe. It's bleeding pretty bad." She gives up as Randy walks back over to her with a few things to clean it up with. He looks over at John and Dave, who are just standing around the room. They take the idea and walk over towards their lockers and pack up. Randy takes a seat in front of Kaytie on the bench and starts to work on her lip. "I should have done that sooner."

"It's no problem, honestly. Am I glad you finally did it, yes. Do I wish you did sooner, yeah, but I wouldn't change anything in the past month."

"Neither would I." Randy leans forward and kisses her forehead softly. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

**Chapter Done. **

What do you guys/girls think? Good, bad? I know what Rachel's idea of it is lol

And I'm expecting that long review you said you'd give me lol.

Well, now that the musical is over, I'll be able to update more often. And I will repost I Am Me when I come home. I'm off to dad's for the weekend. In my update for Complicated, which will be some day this weekend, or tonight, I'll tell more about the musical XD

Don't forget to review.

-Lys aka H2H  
3.17.06


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairings:** Stacy/Randy/Kayt  
**Author's Note:**chaptersix  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Kaytlyn..**  
Thank You's:  
**_Little-Miss-Rachel:_ that line was originally "...I'm not a huge fan of hooker" but I thought up the other one like on the way home from Dad's house lol. I knew you'd love that chapter lol.I personally would like to do that to Stacy, as well as be able to gloat about what Kayt was in the beginning lol. LOL.. I love you for this "aww they love each other" LOL Wow... Clean off what... XD  
_Girl42069: _Yeah, it was about time I got rid of Stacy lol.Sadly not for long. She needs her revenge as well. Have to make it somewhat fair. And your name cracks me up.. 420...69 lolll  
_XtremeAngel:_ HA! I love you. Stacy should have gotten hurt more. But that's for a few chapter down the line. Why would I let someone like Hoebag Keibler go without getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter lol

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Count on Candice**

* * *

"This is nice. A day before school where we don't have to put up with the skank." Randy smiles over at Kaytie as she leans back against John's SUV. 

"I have to agree, it is a nice change." Maria smiles and nods in agreeance to what John just said. Randy walks over to Kaytie and wraps his arms around her from the from, before leaning down and kissing her softly. "How 'bout you keep that to yourselves behind closed doors." Kaytie looks around Randy to John and smirks as she raises her eyebrow. "Actually, that usually leads to more behind closed doors, and Mom and Dad wouldn't want to find out about anything that huh, Kaytlyn Jeanne?"

"Don't think they'd like to find out, John Felix Anthony." She smirks over at them as she plays with the collar of Randy's polo. "But ya know the saying 'what they don't know, won't hurt them' works perfectly here."

John shakes his head as he wraps his arm around Maria. "Orton, you better not be screwing my sister."

"Johnny-" Kaytlyn says with a smile. "you keep what Randy and I's secret life away from the 'rents and they don't have to know 'bout you and Ria while they were at the sib's school meetings."

"You wouldn't."

"I would, and you know it."

John extends his hand as Kaytie smiles and shakes it. "Deal."

* * *

"So Stace, what are you planning as revenge for your favorite little junior?" 

"Well, she's known around her to be one of the few 'good girls' left, right?" Stacy smirks as Candice and Torrie nod like little puppies. "Well, I was thinking; get a picture, Photoshop it a little bit, and make her seem like North Boston's newest 'Slut on Campus.'"

"How are you gunna do anything on Photoshop? You have no idea of how to use it?" Torrie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I have connections. That's all you have to worry about."

"So, you're gunna hand your title over to Kaytlyn?" Stacy flicks her head in Candice's general direction and stares at her. "It's just what I hear in the halls -- not my opinion at all."

"Candice, sweetheart --- shut up." Torrie nods and looks down at her nails, checking her manicure. "This bullshit between Kaytlyn Cena and I is far from over."

"So how do you plan to make her seem like the New Slut on Cmapus. It might be pretty hard seeing as though she's 'Miss Goody Two Shoes' around here."

"And she'll soon be royalty 'cuz she's dating Randy Orton, the football co-captain."

"Seriously Candice, shut up!" Candice pouts a little bit, but closes her mouth. "Torr, I haven't exactly figured it out, but believe me, it'll be good. And Randy will be mine again by the time of Prom."

"Well, you sure have alot of time between now and then."

"I don't want to seem desperate, so we're gunna take our time with this plan. We need every juicy detail on Miss Cena, and I have a really good idea of how to get them."

* * *

Kaytie sits back in her seat in second period study watching the clock and playing with her nails. She turns and looks at Trish next to her doing her homework, or at least acting like it. 

Kayt rips off a piece of paper and jots a note down on it before tossing it over to Trish's desk. _Any word about the hookers, I mean cheerleaders? --KC_

Trish picks it up and reads it, as well as writing another note underneath it. She tosses it onto Kaytie's desk with a slightly raised eyebrow, as she goes back to her work. _Not so much. Just heard Candice in the hall telling Victoria about how Stacy has a "great plan" to get Randy back by Prom. _

Kaytie reads it and shakes her head as she jots down another note. _You can always rely on Candice for information. She isn't exactly the cheerleader with the most brains. But too bad Stacy's plan isn't going to work!_

Trish takes it from her and reads it as a small smile crosses her face. _Did Randy ask you to Senior Prom already?_

_No, but I'm pretty sure he will. Plus he already agreed to go to our Junior Prom. So I'd love to see Stacy try to take Randy from me. He wouldn't take that skank back if his life depended on it. _She hands it back to Trish with a smirk on her face, only to get another note on her desk.

_I hear ya. BTW, I'm sorry if I sounded rude Saturday at the game. You know how close AJ is with Stephanie McMahon, and she's been telling him about anything she hears on the squad. _

_But can we trust her?_

_She isn't like any of them. She hates them to be honest, but she loves hearing all of the gossip and letting us know first hand. _

Kaytlyn smiles and nods as the bell rings. "T -- let me know about anything else she hears. I could use all of the help I can get."

"You don't need help. It's Stacy Keibler, for Christ's sake." Kaytie shrugs and picks up her purse and tosses it over her shoulder, and then grabs her books. She walks out of the room in front of Trish, only to be pushed right down to the ground, her books flying everywhere.

* * *

**Chapter Done. **

HA! Cliffhanger of sorts XD

It'll be updated by the end of the week, don't worry.

Wow, when I wrote this, I had a sudden urge of hatred towards Stacy. I feel kinda bad that Torrie is in with the whore, 'cuz I kinda like her again. Hmm.. just got a good idea for future chapters XD

Well, 'til next time. Don't forget to review XD I love them. And I have ALOT of stress right now, and they help me alot.

BTW, next week, I won't be updating as often. I have MCAS (Massachusetts Standardized Test, decides if we graduate or not, and if we get free tuition to State College, even though I'm planning on going to school in NH: Franklin Pierce), That's Tuesday and Wednesday, and on Monday, I have band rehearsal for the Festival Friday, which I'll be at all day, even though we perform at like 2:15. Wish us luck, we need it. Especially DrumLine, we have ONE WEEK to learn all new parts. Oh well, this is the BHS Drumline, who got High 4s at all competitions. We can pull it off, I hope. At least get one drumline caption at the Heritage Festival this year lol.

Hustle. Loyalty. Respect.

-Lys  
3.21.06


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairings:** Randy/Kayt  
**Author's Note: **chapitre sept  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Kaytlyn..**  
Thank You's:  
**_XtremeAngel: hehe you'll see hun. XD only review, thank ya hunni _

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
****"You don't love her!"**

* * *

Kaytlyn smiles and nods as the bell rings. "T -- let me know about anything else she hears. I could use all of the help I can get."

"You don't need help. It's Stacy Keibler, for Christ's sake." Kaytie shrugs and picks up her purse and tosses it over her shoulder, and then grabs her books. She walks out of the room in front of Trish, only to be pushed right down to the ground, her books flying everywhere.

Kaytlyn looks up and sees Stacy, Torrie and Candice standing off to one side, laughing. Kaytie slowly gets to her feet, only to be kicked in the knee by Stacy. _Okay, so she is somewhat smart; take out the bad knee. _

She falls back to the ground, holding her knee, as she screams out in pain. Stacy smirks and leans down over her, slapping her a few times. "This is only the beginning, Cena. After today, your life will be a living hell." The sinical smirk is still across Stacy's face, as she steps onto Kaytie's knee. "Oops."

* * *

Randy leans back against Kaytie's locker and lets out a sigh. He sees people running down the hall as he gets curious and follows.

John runs up behind him and tries to get him to run. "Man, where are you running off to?"

"Stacy jumped Kaytie outside her study block. Trish texted my cell." John runs off, pushing past people with Randy on his heels.

* * *

Stacy connects with another knee, this one being the fifth. Kaytie cries out in agony as she hears someone trying to get through the crowd that has surrounded them.

She looks up slowly and sees John and Randy making their way to her. John kneels down next to his sister as he looks up at Randy. "Find out what the fuck is your pyscho ex-girlfriend's problem." He looks over at Trish, who's frozen in the doorway. "Grab Kaytie's stuff and meet us at the nurse's office."

She slowly nods and picks up Kaytie's books and purse as John scoops Kayt up into his arms. He pushes a way through the crowd as Kaytie wraps her arms around John's neck.

She looks over his shoulder to see Randy watching her being carried away with sad eyes. He slowly turns to see Stacy trying to get away.

He grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. He steps closer to him, his handsome face showing more anger by each step. "What the fuck was that Stacy?"

"Just an ounce of what happens when you piss me off." She goes to walk away as he grabs her arm again.

"Don't you walk away from me! We're through. Done. There's no chance for _us _anymore, so leave my girlfriend alone."

Randy goes to walk away as Stacy calls out to him. "You don't love her!"

He turns around and smirks at the leggy blonde. "Actually, I do, and alot more than I _ever _loved you." He glares at her and her two dogs, aka Torrie and Candice, before pushing his way through the crowd.

* * *

"John, it hurts so bad."

"I know sis, and I'm sorry. I wish I knew before it happened."

"This isn't your fault." She watches as John slowly nods and leans back in his chair next to the bed she's laying on.

The door to the nurses' main office opens as Randy walks in. He sees Kaytie with tears running down her face, and ice on her knee. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault either, Randy."

"No it is. I should have been there to meet you after your class, not at your locker."

"Rans, listen to me. This is not your fault. This is Stacy's, 'cuz she's a jealous bitch."

The door to the nurses' mini office opens as she walks out and takes a seat across from Kaytlyn as Randy sits next to Kaytie on the bed. "I called your parents, Kaytlyn, and your mom is going to meet you at the hospital."

"Why am I going to the hospital?"

"You need to get your knee checked out." Kaytie groans and rolls her eyes, as she rests her head back against the wall. "Kayt, I know you hate the hospital, but you could very well have re-injured that knee." She slowly sighs and nods as the nurse continues. "If either of you want to go with her, you're more than welcome, I can get you dismissed."

"I'm gunna go." Kaytie slowly smiles over at her brother.

Randy reaches over and takes her hand into his, giving it a soft squeeze. "Me too."

"I want Ria to come. I don't think she knows what happened."

"I texted her, but told her to stay in class."

"CD History. What if Stacy does something to her and---"

"Hey," She slowly turns to Randy, who gives her a sympathetic smile. "Stacy isn't gunna do anything. I've taken care of her already."

"Thank you."

"Anything for my girl."

"If you need, we can have an ambulance come and pick you up, but only one of you would be able to ride with her."

"I'll drive here there. Our SUV can fill all 3 of us in comparison to Randy's convertible."

Randy nods as Kaytie slowly closes her eyes. She lets out a deep sigh as the nurse starts telling them what to do. "Randy, John, go and get your bads, and whoever knows Kaytie's combination, get her stuff. And then John, you bring the car up front so it'll be easier for you to get her out there. Trish, you can stay here with Kayt while the boys get their stuff."

They all nods as Randy leans over and kisses her forehead as he and John get up and walk out of the room. Trish pushes off of the wall and takes John's chair. "You okay?"

"Been better. This isn't something for surgery, I hope."

"I don't think so, Kaytlyn. They'll probably tell you to take a few days off from school to rest that knee. And you'll be good friends with your knee brace again."

"Believe me, I'm excited." Kayt smirks over at the nurse who just smiles back.

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay, babe? I can call in sick from work if you want me to." 

"No, I'm fine, Rans. I'm just gunna get some sleep." She smiles reassuringly over at him as he leans over and captures her lips in a tender kiss.

"I'll be back over after work."

"You can always go home, ya know. Your mom will be wondering where you are if you aren't home after work."

"I'll call her again, don't worry." Randy looks down at his watch. "Shit, I have to be there in 10 minutes."

"Then go." Randy brushes his lips agains her again for another soft kiss. "Love you, have fun at work."

"Love you too. Don't worry, I'll have a blast." She smiles over at him as he gets up and walks over to the door. "And if I find out you got up and walked around without those crutches, there's gunna be hell to pay."

"I'm scared Mr. Orton.. What are you gunna do? Cut all sexual ties with me?"

"Ye- no.. I can't do that to myself. I'll think of something. I'll grab food and bring it over for you afterwards."

"Go, you're gunna be later for work Randall Keith."

"Yes mom, I'm going." She sticks her tongue out at him as he winks and walks out of her room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Chapter Done.**

Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy as well as sick. So sick that I didn't go to school yesterday. So me going to school isn't that unexpected, but I had standardized testing, which I had to make up today...one word: ugh.

And then I had band Monday and the Festival today,and it didn't turn out that well. Oh well, we always have Philidelphia.

I'm gunna start typing up the next chapter. I could finish it tonight, but I won't post it. I wanna try to get a few reviews first. I only got one for the last chapter.

Night kids.

-Lys  
3.31.06


End file.
